


just old light

by ellot



Category: Kings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellot/pseuds/ellot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muses on falling stars and wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just old light

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [](http://futureperfect.livejournal.com/profile)[**futureperfect**](http://futureperfect.livejournal.com/) at the [three sentence ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2485354#t2485354). i ended up editing it a bit so it's longer than three sentences now but a bit easier to read, i hope.
> 
> title from 'samson' by regina spektor. i couldn't resist! it was the first song that came to mind and i love the mood of it for jack.

When Jack was younger, he'd sometimes sneak out from under his nanny's watch at night—his parents always at the hospital, at Michelle's bedside, when they weren't busy planning and scheming for the future—to go look at the sky filled with stars, desperately hoping to see a falling star to make a wish upon.

But he's older now and hates whenever those memories sneak back to haunt him at night. He knows not to expect foolish hopes and wishes to come true so easily because they rarely, if ever, do. Especially for Jack Benjamin.

Then Jack meets David—foolish, naïve yet kindhearted David—and he doesn't know what to feel; he hates and loves him in equal measure, this ridiculous man that has him wanting believe in wishes on falling stars and goodness and _faith_ again.


End file.
